


Everything's Going to be Alright (Warning Angst)

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry, Fluff, Implied Past Abuse, M/M, MINOR DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry and Draco argue and Harry helps Draco with a panic attack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Might update or convert to a longer work in the future.
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> I'm orphaning this so that I can revamp my account but I hope you guys enjoy this work :)

**DRACO POV**

 

"How could you tell them Harry?"

 

"I didn't. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry!"

 

"Oh so they just guessed!? We can't be together. My father will kill me!"

 

"Your father is in prison. He can't hurt you  anymore."

 

With that all the fear and all the memories that Draco had been keeping squashed down inside of him suddenly rose to the surface and he felt his hands begin to shake. His heart rate was speeding up and his chest was tightening. He couldn't let Harry see him like this.

 

"GO. JUST GO!"

 

"Please Draco, it wasn't my fault!"

 

If Harry didn't go now he was going to see him break down. He would think he was pathetic. Just like his father did.

 

"I WANT YOU TO GO. I HATE YOU. I NEVER LOVED YOU. JUST GO AWAY!"

 

Every word that he screamed was a lie but if he didn't say it, he wouldn't leave. He saw the pain on Harry's face as he closed the door behind him, but he knew it was for the best.

 

As soon as the door was closed he let his sobs break free, disjointed by his gasps for air. His father couldn't hurt him anymore, Draco knew that, but the memories and scars of what had been done to him still remained. He was weak. Too weak for his father. Too weak for Harry. No one could love him, especially not the best person in the whole world. Draco's sight clouded, vision growing dark from a lack of oxygen from his tight chest, and he just managed to cast a locking spell on the door before he felt himself drop to the floor with a thud.

 

 

**HARRY POV**

 

He hadn't meant for anyone to find out. They had cornered him, the usual thugs who hated him for what he had done to Voldemort during the war. They hit him, in the chest and stomach, where no one but Draco ever saw. Even Draco, the love of his life didn’t know, still believing that he had run into a chest of drawers or fallen out of bed in the night. They hit him, over and over again. They called him horrible things but he had never told them. Until they threatened Hermione and Ron and all of the other people that he loved, and he tried to fight back. He managed to hit one of them a few times before they pushed him down, kicking him repeatedly in the stomach. The pain was so bad, he was nearly unconscious, he hadn't meant to whisper his name. But he had. And they heard.

 

_"In love with Malfoy are we Potter? Maybe we should tell the entire school that their golden boy and the son of one of Voldemort's closest companions are getting freaky in the common room? I think we should boys…"_

 

He heard them walk away but he couldn’t move, he couldn’t stop them. When he finally regained consciousness he used all the energy he had to stumble back to the Gryffindor common room and clean himself up before dinner in the Great Hall.

 

He sighed and leaned back against Malfoy's door, tears streaming down his face. Inside he heard a gasp and a thump and spun around and struggling to open the door, quickly realising that Draco must have locked it with a spell after he left. Harry swore and struggled to find his wand in his cloak. As soon as he did, he blasted the door off its hinges, if Draco was in the state he assumed he was, he didn’t have time to attempt to undo Draco's locking charm. The first thing he saw as he entered the room was his boyfriend, huddled in the corner gasping and panting for air between almighty sobs.  
 

"Oh god! Draco I'm so sorry!"

 

"No, go… Don't want you to see… I'm pathetic…"

 

Harry pulled him forward into a hug.

 

"You're not pathetic, not at all. If only you'd seen me yesterday, then you'd know what pathetic really was…"

 

He stood, pulling Draco to his feet and brought him to sit on the bed, as Ron had done to him so many times. He took slow deep breaths and encouraged his shaking boyfriend to do the same. Draco's breathing slowed and quieted, but his sobs did not. Curling into Harry's side he muttered broken sentences under his breath and Harry struggled to make out what he was saying.

 

"I was weak…. Father wanted a strong son… Pathetic… No one will ever love me… No one…"

 

"No!" Harry almost shouted the word, vaguely aware of the Slytherins gathering around the destroyed doorway, drawn to the room by the noise of the door being blasted away. "I love you, I always will. I love you baby. What your father did to you was terrible, but he can't hurt you anymore. I love you, and I'll make sure that no one ever tries to hurt you again."

 

Draco looked up at him and suddenly Harry felt a soft kiss press against his lips. He paused for a moment before kissing him right back, quickly breaking away as he heard the cheers of the Slytherins behind him. He looked at Malfoy, who gave him a small smile, and in that moment, he knew everything was going to be alright.


End file.
